Not Him Again
by danceballetpink
Summary: It's after the war against Gaia and Piper has been left behind. Now in a stage of despair, anger and desire she's a completely different person; dangerous and beautiful like a tiger. But what happens when old friends find her again...? Rated M for mention of sex and nakedness, but no actual Lemon, but close enough to one! ADOPTED FROM Percabeth-Thalico-Jasper-Lazel
1. Chapter 1

**Not Him Again**

**~This takes place after the war with Gaia. However it happened...~**

**Chapter 1: A new Piper**

**Piper's POV**

Piper was waiting in line at a shop she had just quickly run into to get a bottle of water. She was extremely tired, but she was pushing herself to keep running. When battling Gaia, she'd learnt to try to push her limits and comfort zones. It had been four years since the battle against Gaia, and she was now nineteen. But she still liked to keep in shape and be ready for a fight. Piper couldn't help but wonder what the gods would say if they saw her know. She could easily imagine her mother saying: "Oh, that is defiantly not my daughter! Look how sweaty and ugly she is! How could she be my daughter?" Although Aphrodite didn't mind the rest of her life.

Piper hated her life! Sometimes she wished she could just take a memory potion like her dad and forget everything. Heck, sometimes she wondered if she should have given into Gaia's wishes, because she had been telling the truth. Piper had lost everything! Sure she had some new friends and a job, but those friends were in their happy little dream worlds. And Piper had lost her boyfriend? And who to? A strict, bossy, arrogant, daughter of Bellona. What did Jason say when he saw her again? Oh yeah: "She can fight and take care of herself, she takes charge of the situation! A true Roman."

Piper was disgusted! What did she see in him? Well. Piper thought. I took down Medea and saved your butt! I brought you back to life when you were stupid enough to look at Hera in her true form! I can use a knife fine! I was one of the Seven and Reyna was not...oh and what else? Oh yeah, I beat Reyna's butt in a duel! Not to mention I helped you with your memory! What do I get for all that? Nothing! Absolutely nothing!

Piper paid for her water and started running again. She ran past all the other runners, beating all of them. She was challenging herself after all. And she had to get ready for tonight...

Now, Piper knows she always hated acting like a daughter of Aphrodite: Obsessed with make-up, cloths, jewellery, weak, scared and sluts.

Well, Piper now worked at a strip bar. Now she knows what your going to say. 'What the fuck?'  
But Piper only did this for self confidence and she only teased men, she never had sex with them no matter what. She had standards and she wanted the first man she had sex with to be special. Yeah that's right! She was a virgin Striper! So anyway it gave her self-confidence and once she found the right guy she was going to quite and get a proper job. Her dad could help with that. But no matter how popular she was at the club, no mater how beautiful she was, understanding, kind and never mind strong no man at the club or anywhere around gave her the time of day. Piper convinced herself it was because they were nervous or were just awful men wanting a one night stand which she would never deliver.

So here Piper was at the strip club serving drinks in her bra and short shorts. She wore the most out of all the girls and she somehow got most of the attention. Just in case Piper always put a wig on and contact lenses. Hey you never know when you might come across someone you know. Also Piper's knife was tucked in a fabric belt around her thigh where men put their tips and money for her. It could be seen by demigods and monsters obviously but Piper knew how to take care of herself and mortals just saw a Rose, condom or lipstick. Her mum had altered the mist pacifically for this reason. She had mixed feelings about the stripper job but she helped Piper none the less. Piper served the drinks to the table she was told to and made sure her hips swung so she could get some tips. She served the drinks at a table and almost gasped when she saw Jason with Leo and two other guys she had seen around here before.

"Well hello Blondie." One of them said with a purr trying to sound seductive. All the men on this table were handsome, obviously Jason and maybe Leo, the man had also taken account to remember her, Blondie was her stage name. Piper fluttered her eyelashes at the man and he invited her to sit.

Piper tutted. "Sorry can't do that." She said seductively. "It costs to have my attention or maybe a little tease." She pointed to one of the curtained rooms and fluttered her eyelashes to the boys.

Both men with Jason and Leo looked hungry. "Blondie here is the best one." The first man told Jason, whom Piper remembered was called Blake.

"Yep." Agreed his friend, Rad. "She is the most beautiful and actually has feelings, she actually talks to you if you want you can just have a normal conversation and get to know her but just fool around." Rad said with a blush.

Blake slapped him. "I meant about teasing you!" He faced Jason and Leo who were looking at her sheepishly, blushing like hell. "She really knows how to give you a boner." He sighed. "But sadly she'll never let anyone do more than touch her."

Piper winked at Jason. She loved how she made him blush. If he was here then he was all hers for the taking. "If you come with me I'll tell you why with a little extra for a tip." She started but quickly added once she saw Jason's worried face. "Or we can just talk." She said it casually as if they were friends and smiled warmly not at all seductively.

Rad nodded. "Do it, man. She's nice, she won't push you for money and she won't force you."

"Plus if you get the confidence she's the best you can score here." Blake added.

Jason looked at me sheepishly.

"If you don't I will." Leo said.

Jason shot up and followed Piper to the a curtained area, Piper swayed her hips and closed the curtains behind her. This was Piper's area. A pole came down on the table in the centre when she pressed a button and there was a plush couch around the circular table. Also if you wanted you could go into a room with a private hot tub and bed, but Piper had never once used it, but she was a little bit tempted tonight.

Piper crawled on the table and showed him my leg with the dagger and belt. His eyes widened when he saw the dagger, he might have recognised it but never mind he was mine tonight.

"It's twenty for the privacy if you want a dance it's an extra thirty."

Jason shakily put twenty in the fabric. Careful not to touch the knife. "So you're a demigod?" He asked.

Piper's eyes widened and she slipped her hand towards the knife. Making it appear like she thought he was a monster and didn't know him.

"You think I'm a monster?" He asked.

Piper raised an eyebrow. "Well usually the monsters are the sweet, kind and beautiful or in this case extremely, majorly handsome gentleman before they try to eat you." Piper reasoned.

"Good point. I guess you've been on a few quests?"

"One or two." She trailed her finger across his jaw.

"Cool. Are you Greek or Roman?" He swallowed.

"Greek. You?"

"Roman."

"That would explain the sexy muscles." Piper reasoned, squeezing his bicep.

Jason blushed. "Parent?"

Piper ran her hand down his arm. "Aphrodite, and yes I know I'm at a strip bar, but I'm only here for self confidence." Piper found herself defending herself. "No man seems to want me. But I'm hoping once I find the right guy, if I ever find him, I'll get a different job. This is just an easy way to get money with my only talents, being a daughter of Aphrodite."

Jason held up his hands in defence. "Hey that cool. One of my best friends was a daughter of Aphrodite her name was-"

"Piper McLean."

Piper had rendered Jason speechless.

"I know who you are Jason. You hurt my sister, you know that?"

Jason swallowed. "Y-you met Piper?"

"We're...close."

"Oh." Jason looked down. Then sighed. "I know I hurt her. But when I realised my mistake, and broke up with Reyna, she was gone. Like she had vanished off the globe."

"It's okay. But why are you here?"

"I'm still searching for her. Leo and some friends of ours who are new to Camp Half-Blood thought I should come out and take a break, get my mind off things."

"Jason... I'm not trying to make you feel worse but you have no idea how much you hurt her. She left Jason. You do know she loved you."

Jason whimpered.

"Jason I'm going to tell you something. It is true but I don't want you to freak out."

He nodded, looking downright scared.

"She loved you so much, Jason, she thought you were going to finally ask her out after the quest. She was confident and put Drew in her place. She made sure none of the Aphrodite cabin made a move on you so you could be hers. She was determined for you to be hers. That's all she wanted."

Jason whimpered again and tears sparkled in his eyes.

"When she saw you so happy..." Piper took a deep breath. "with someone else. She snapped. Heart break Jason... She... She... She tried-" Piper took a deep breath everything she had told Jason was the truth, and what she was about to tell him was also the truth and it was hard for her to admit to Jason just how much she loved him and how selfish she was.

"She tried what?" Jason asked, his voice terrified and angry.

"She tried to kill herself." Piper admitted

Jason froze. His eyes were wide, his bottom lip trembling, his whole body was shaking. He threw his head into his hands and his shoulders trembled.

"What stopped her?" He asked.

Piper paused wondering what to tell him, but she decided on the truth. "Leo."

Without warning Jason burst out the room towards Leo. Pier followed nervously, noting how Jason's military, Roman, powerful aura had set in, plus he was angry.

"How could you?!" He screamed. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Tell you what?" Leo asked shakily.

The whole bar was watching and the owner of the place was looking at Piper sympathetically. Lots of fights started about her; different men wanting her, Bets on who could get sex from her. That sort of thing. The owner came over. He was a nice man and kept the bar in check. It wasn't a wild, out of control bar, and it had limits and rules so the women were treated with respect.

"Do you want me to call security?"

Piper shook her head and continued to watch.

"She tried to kill herself! And you didn't even have the decency to tell me?"

"I didn't want to make you feel worse." Leo defended himself.

"You knew where she was!"

"She didn't want to see you."

"You could have told her I wanted her! I loved her instead!" Jason's fists were on the table and Leo looked scared. But he took a breath and told him.

"You didn't deserve her Jason. You hurt her once you couldn't do it again. Just because you miss her doesn't mean you love her. Love is a strong word."

Jason's face was red with anger. "You could have told her! Stopped her from killing herself! Where is she? You know where she is don't you?!"

"No. I don't, Jason." He said, his voice shaking. "Even if I did she doesn't want to-"

"Where is she?!" Jason yelled forcefully.

Leo trembled and wrote down Piper's address.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Revenge**

**Piper's POV  
**  
Piper turned to the manager and asked if she could go home. Piper rushed home and took off the wig and contact lenses. She brushed her hair and teeth and chanced her cloths to a different bra and pyjama shorts then put on her dressing gown. She just had time to tell Reyna everything when she got downstairs. Yes Reyna and Piper lived together. Jason had played the same trick on Reyna, so they were friends now. Reyna also worked at the strip bar, but they were tight. They never let anything separate each other like Jason did ever again, because they had a lot in common.

"Well this sucks." Reyna huffed. She took out her dagger. "What do you think? Jason _flambé_ or Jason _hot-pot_?"

Piper looked at the knife and smiled. "Well which one do we need to cut him up more?"

Reyna considered this. "Not sure, I'll get the cook book."

Piper laughed just as there was a knock at the door.

Smirking and wanting to make him mad, because let's face it, he deserved this, she winked at Reyna and yelled. "Leo, if that's you with more blind dates I'm going to smash your head against the counter!"

She heard the door crash open and when she saw Jason she yelped.

"What the Hades are you doing here? Get out of our house!" Reyna yelled.

Jason just stared at her and Piper.

"Reyna?"

"No it's Aphrodite. Who the _hell_ do you think it is?!"

"Now get the Hades out if our house!"

"Pipes, I need to talk to you!"

Piper flinched. "Don't you dare call me that! I'm not that stupid lovesick girl anymore! Now get out of our house before we shish-kebab you. Cause trust me we've been dying to do that for three years!"

I took out my knife from my pocket and Reyna held up her knife.

"Now get out!" Reyna shrieked.

"Please can't we just make up?!"

Piper and Reyna laughed shallowly. "Make up? You've got to be joking, Jason,"

"We're not sad little girls waiting for Prince Charming who was taking his time getting his mind working properly."

"We are not giving you another chance to hurt us so get out of that door."

Jason didn't move.

Reyna picked up a cook book from the shelf and flipped the pages. "Apparently you get to cut then mince for flambé. I say we go with that."

"Nice." Piper looked at Jason. "What would you prefer Jason? Become flambé or walk out that door in one piece, your choice."

Jason winced, obviously seeing he wasn't getting anywhere, and reluctantly left.

**Reyna's POV  
**  
Piper and I appeared at the bar five minutes early right after out our annual jog. Pier put on a black wig and put in some violet contacts this time. Putting the wig in an extremely high ponytail which looked somehow sexy. I put on my red wig, that went down to my waist in long luck us curls and put in some green contacts. Once we had touched up our makeup Piper put on a black bra with shredded fabric hanging off, and some black shorts the size of panties. I put on a blood red corset then put on my red high heels.

"Ready?" Piper asked.

"Yep." My stage name was 'Rose' like this. Piper had left her blond wig at home so now she her stage name was 'Nightshade' we both had two stage names just incase, and Piper's were a bit more obvious that they were fake while mine you might think they were real.

When we got out I got my first order and took some drinks to a table. When I got back Piper tapped my shoulder and jabbed her head in the direction to a table with Leo an Jason. I grinned, "how about we have some fun tonight, Nightshade?"

Piper grinned. "Well, that's the best part about our job." She said. "When men come here they're ours for the taking, and then we don't even have to both about feeling guilty or them finding us."

I nodded with a huge smile. "Who you gonna go with?" I asked.

"Well in all honesty both of them aren't my style." She snickered.

I laughed. "Good point. But on the other hand, Leo's been working out since the war with Gaia, might as well see what he's got." I winked.

Pier smiled. "Go for it, Rose, I'll think I'll got check out the pure angels over there." She headed off in a different direction.

I loved this job, go on call us sluts, at least we had fun. And, really can you really call us sluts when we were both virgins. I sashayed over to the table and sexily put the cocktails in front of the boys, making sure to flutter my eyelashes at Leo. I didn't mind Jason, but I wasn't really into it with how horrid he was to me and Piper. On the other hand I could steal his clothes.

Leo smiled at me. "What's your name, sweetheart?" I asked him seductively.

"Leo, what's yours?"

"Rose." I then taunted him by winking then slowly turning around.

"How much is it for the rooms?" he asked.

I smiled at him. "Twenty for privacy, thirty for a dance in one."

He smiled. But Jason slapped him. "What about Piper?" he asked.

"Dude, you want to go out with her. I'm still a virgin, you're not, so I'm going to have some fun."

"But you've got to help me figure out how to, and why didn't you tell me Reyna lived there as well?"

"I forgot. Now c'mon man let me have some fun." Then he followed me to a curtained area.  
He gave me thirty and I smiled seductively.

"A dance it is then. The pole or a tease?" I asked.

"Do I get to touch you for either of them?"

I smiled. "For the tease, I touch you put for the pole, an extra five when ever in either show you want a touch."

"I'll go for the tease." He smiled.

I fluttered my eyelashes and put on some music. I got him to sit down and swayed my hips slowly to the slow seductive song in front of him then sat on his lap. "Remember," I said, still rocking my hips with a grin. "No touching me."

I pit my hands on his legs and rubbed his thighs in circles. Then I unzipped the top of my corset on the top if my corset, letting my breasts peak out a little. Hoping to get some more tips. I then leaned forward and pressed my breasts to Leo's chest as hard as I could and swayed. He groaned loudly, trying very hard to keep his hands to himself. I then pulled off his shirt and scraped my nails down his chest. Then for extra effect I kissed his jaw, being careful to avoid his neck and lips. He was moaning like crazy then I felt him slip a five on my fabric belt. I pulled back smiling then zipped my forest down even more so my whole breasts peaked out.

"Go ahead." He eagerly grabbed my breast and twirled the nipple in his fingers. He tried to squeeze his hand inside the bottom of my corset but I pulled back. "No, no." He took this well and continued to gripe my breast. I finished the teasing then zipped back up. "Times up." I said.

As a finale I gave him a long hard kiss on the lips and sashayed out. "Hope you enjoyed." Then I winked. When I found Piper she was smiling. "Well done, Rose, was it fun?" She asked.

I cocked my head. "Maybe a little, but I think we gotta make these boys work for us if they want to make something permanent, cause guess what, Jason's not a virgin."

Piper's face went bright red. "And we're both virgins! He cheated on us! I mean he broke up with you a year ago and if he had sex after then he was lying about being depressed looking for me!"

I nodded. "Either way we gotta make him pay!"

Piper nodded. "Oh this is going to be fun." She chuckled. "You ready to make Jason beg on his knees?"

"More than ready, then after our little payback. I'm ready for a boyfriend and a real job."

Piper and I high-fives and shook on it. "like I said," Piper said. "This is gonna be fun!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Plan!**

**Piper's POV  
**  
After that night Reyna and I had a movie night and I don't think we got up the next day until, like, eleven o'clock... Oh well...

I left for a jog as soon as I got up that morning, not caring about my appearance. I jogged to central park. **(A/N I know nothing about America so if I get anything wrong tell me but don't flame me, please!)** Exhausted I collapsed on a bench. I realised I had been running so fast I hadn't had time to think. I did that often. As I was about to get up I heard a shout from not too far away.

"Piper!" I recognised the voice. And, sadly, the shock was so hard I froze on the bench.

Jason collapsed next to me on the bench, in running cloths like me.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Running." I offered, then proceeded in getting off the bench.

"You're leaving just because I've come over?" He asked.

"Actually I was going to leave anyway, I just froze, but I was going to leave anyway."

Jason frowned. "Right. Look, I'm really sorry about what happened."

"So? You can be sorry, but that doesn't change anything. If things were in a different situation I may forgive you. Because you were just being hormonal, but you haven't changed."

"I have!"

"So you're a virgin?" I asked.

"Yes!" He answered too quickly.

"You forget my sister works at the bar you hang out in." I said and Jason's face fell. "Don't try to lie to me, Jason, it won't work. My sister was told that you said you weren't a virgin. So if you hadn't changed then who did you have sex with, Reyna?"

Jason nodded.

"Well there you go again, because you forget I _live_ with Reyna and I _know_ she's a virgin. You keep lying to me! How can I forgive you if you keep lying."

Then I sprinted off. When I got back I told Reyna and we took joy in laughing.

"Oh I wish we could really screw with his head and get him drunk, but I don't really want to lose my virginity to him unless he changes." Reyna said.

I nodded. "That would seriously mess with his head. But I'm not losing my virginity just to punish him."

Reyna nodded. "But how do we punish him?" She asked. "I mean, it's not like we can just ignore him and assume he's sad, for all we know he could be stripping a girl every night right under our noses and just want to do the same to us!"

I thought about this then sighed when I realised she was right. Then I got a great idea! "We could get him and Leo and other hot boys on a couples show from Hephaestus, then for good measure a practical joke, specialty from the Stoll Brothers."

Reyna smiled, with a big mischievous glint in her eyes. "That sounds amazing. But why the couples show?"

"Because, Hephaestus' couples show, reads their mind on all the contestants past love lives, and with a little help from my mom we can make sure the show doesn't reveal our jobs, and in the mean time we'll get jobs at my mom's cloths shop to make up for that. I think it's time for a real life after this."

Reyna nodded, then poured her and me a coke, she held up her glass. "To revenge."

"To revenge." I agreed. "A real job." I added.

"And an actual relationship."

Reyna and I went to the window and smiled into the day.

"Relax while you can, boys," Reyna said.

"Because your lives are just about to get a Hades lot worse!"


	4. They Call Travis (Teaser 1)

"Hello?" Travis-or maybe Connor Stoll said into the phone. "If this is Katie we did not egg the Demeter cabin."

"Relax, Travis. This is Piper, and why do you even have a phone?"

"Ooh Piper! How's it going?"

"I need your help. Can you help us get back at Jason for dumping me and Reyna?"

"Sure! And who's us?"

"Reyna's here with me."

"REYNA!? Oh, yes of course your majesty... please don't kill me!"

Reyna rolled her eyes. "Why would I? So... Help us or ELSE. Just kidding."

"Yeah, okay, I'm already formulating a plan as we speak. But it's gonna need lots of courage from you two."

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm super sorry for not updating. :( I was too busy, and again, sorry for the short "chapter" (this is NOT a chapter yet. Just like a prologue.) SORRY!**


End file.
